


Sunset

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotions, F/M, Flashbacks, Married Couple, Memory Loss, Sunsets, zaggar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: "I was thinking. When we're old and gray and at the sunset of our lives, will you still be by my side?"





	Sunset

It had been thousands of years since Zarkon had taken the time to watch the sun set. He did not what had compelled him to order the pilot to land on the mountainous planet below when he noticed that streaks of orange began to dot the sky, but upon touching ground, he set off with Haggar in tow to the mountain’s peak. She did not ask where they were going nor question his sudden request, and her hood was drawn so low over her eyes that he could not tell if she minded or not. The sun had begun to set in earnest when they arrived. Wiped out from the hike, he took a sharp breath and closed his eyes, feeling the rays of the setting sun warm his face. He heard Haggar inch closer to stand an arm’s length away by his side. He reopened his eyes and turned towards her. She made an effort to straighten her permanently hunched over posture as she shot him a quizzical look.

“Why are we here?” She finally asked.

“To watch the sunset,” he answered.

“What is so special about this planet’s rotation around its star? Surely we have more important things to do than just stand here,” Haggar cooly said. 

Zarkon knew she was right. They were wasting time by acting upon one of his whims, but he was hurt by her words. Whim or not, watching the sunset felt important to him. He wasn’t sure why, but something about it made him want to share it with her. He paused, and faced her.

“But isn’t it good to take a break from work once in a while?” He pointed out. 

“I suppose,” she said. 

Zarkon gazed over at her. The light filled and softened the wrinkles and creases on her sunken skin. It made the silver in her hair shine and brought life into the hollow pits of her eyes. And in that peaceful moment, Zarkon was taken away by a sight that rivaled that of the setting sun in front of him. His heart quivered as he gazed over at her again. 

“The sunset is beautiful. Like you,” Zarkon softly said.

His words made something stir inside her. Her lips parted and curled up into a smile. The hand that laid so stiffly at her side lifted and stretched out. She offered him her hand. 

_Long ago, so long ago at a twilight like this, Zarkon and Honerva stood side by side as they gazed out at the sunset together. Zarkon adjusted his hand’s grip on her waist and looked down at her head that leaned against his chest._

_”The sunset is beautiful. Just like you.”_

_Honerva grinned up at him. The setting sun’s light reflected in her eyes._

_"Zarkon dear,” she started._

_“Yes?” He quietly said._

_"I was thinking. When we’re old and gray, and at the sunset of our lives, will you still be by my side?”_

_Zarkon leaned down and rested his head on top of hers. The sun flashed its last brilliant light before the cool purple of night set in. Zarkon looked out before gazing down at her again._

_”I’ll be there and forever more,” he answered as the sun sunk down into the horizon._

Zarkon took Haggar’s hand with a smile. He moved in closer towards her so that their arms nearly touched. Together, side by side, they watched the sun set.


End file.
